Going Home For Christmas
by MedicLifeline
Summary: Lifeline takes his family home for the holidays.


Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

Cartoons » G. I. Joe » **Going Home For Christmas**

B s : A A A

Author: MedicLifeline

Fiction Rated: T - English - General - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-17-04 - Updated: 12-17-04

id:2176727

Bottom of Form 2

**Disclaimer ****- **I do not own GI Joe; Hasbro does and so does Devil's Due Publishing. I also do not own the rights to the two songs _O Holy Night _and _Silent Night_. The words and lyrics of the old carol _'O Holy Night' _were written by Placide Cappeau de Roquemaure in 1847. _Silent Night _was a poem that was written in 1816 by an Austrian priest called Joseph Mohr. Both of these beautiful songs were used without their or their now present owners permission. This information can be found at: Thanks to this wonderful site for providing the information needed to make this story a success. I also used this without their consent. I make no profits off this, and this is purely for fun. Please do not sue.

**Authors notes**** - **Character references made to the characters brought to life in the television cartoon show GI Joe: A Real American Hero, and GI Joe Reloaded by Devil's Due publishing. The cartoon Lifeline is referring to in this fic is: _Second Hand Emotions_. Information for this cartoon episode can be found at .

**WARNING** - Before you, as the reader, goes any further, I am letting you know now. There are religious songs in this fic, and it does contain bits of religion. If this offends you as the reader, then stop right here. I am giving you a ten second start. So, if my mentioning this and having it deal with Lifeline's family in this way, since his father is a reformed man and now a Servant to God, I do not want or expect any flames.

**Cast of Characters ****- **

Pastor Steen - Lifeline's Father

Lifeline - Edwin (Ed) Steen

Carla Greer Steen - Lifeline's wife

Lisa - Ed and Carla's daughter

Jacob - Ed and Carla's son

Stephanie ( Steph) - Lifeline's sister

Peter (Rodger) - Lifeline's brother-in-law and Stephanie's husband.

**Now a few other important notes....**

This fic was written in response to a Christmas challenge. It took a bit of convincing to do by two of my great friends, Storm "O" and Scarlett Phoenix. I just want to say a big thank you to both of them for putting up the umpteen copies I spammed them with. I also want to thank those of you who take the time to read my fics that I have written and thank you for your reviews. Many thanks also to my husband for the support given.

Please read and review, as reviews are always welcome. Flames will get you no presents under your tree.......

Storm O and Scarlett Phoenix, again thank you for the beta reading you did.

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

By : Medic (MedicLifeline)

Rating PG 13

**Going Home For Christmas **

**Pittsburgh, PA **

**Christmas Eve….**

The snow was falling, the flakes landing on the already two-foot high blanket of snow outside the small church. Pastor Elijah Steen paced the office, walking to and from the window to look outside every few minutes.

Shaking his head, "Edwin, where are you all?" he asked worryingly to himself, looking at his watch. His son and his family were driving up from Texas. The last time he had spoken to his son was that morning when they were leaving the hotel from where they had stopped for the night.

Pastor Steen thought back over the Christmases of years past. He had not been the best father to his son, but his son had come to forgive him. He watched as his congregation started to arrive at the church for the evening service. Pastor Steen's daughter was in the church basement, getting the choir ready.

He reached for his phone to call them, but stopped, thinking that if something was wrong, his son would have called. The pastor's mind whirled with questions as he gazed out the window at the snow coming down. _"What if they were in an accident? What if the jeep broke down? What if one of the children was ill?"_ So many 'what ifs" went through his mind as he stood there. To make time pass, he returned to pacing his office. Pastor Steen tried to practice the sermon he had written, but it was of no use while he worried about his son and his family. Walking over to the window for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes, Pastor Steen's face smiled with relief as he saw the familiar Jeep Cherokee pull up and park.

Eyes raised to the ceiling, Pastor Steen whispered, "Thank you."

**MEANWHILE……**

Making their way through the snow packed winding streets of the city, the Steen family finally reached their destination. Edwin Steen aka Lifeline of the former GI Joe team turned off the Jeep Cherokee. "We are here," he whispered and smiled, squeezing Carla's hand. She softly moaned as her husband woke her, letting her know they had arrived. Since the disbanding of the GI Joe team, Ed had returned to being a medic in the Army. Ed had been granted leave around the holidays, so he had asked Carla if they wanted to visit with his family. His wife was delighted, as she got along well with his sister, Stephanie, and his father. Ed had told her of all of the things that had happened over the years, some she knew from being on the team, and some she found out after they were married. But all in all, both of them had worked out their differences over the last several years, bringing down several of the barriers between father and son, leaving them closer than ever before. Ed had looked back to his children; Lisa was three, and Jacob was twelve months old. Both were sleeping in their car seats.

"They are the greatest gifts I could ever get," Ed told Carla as he leaned forward to kiss her. "Aside from you," he told her, "I could not ask for anything else."

"I love you, Ed," Carla replied, as she kissed her husband.

Looking around, and at the time, seeing more people enter the church, Ed stated, "We better get going. Dad must be wondering where we are."

After opening the driver's door and getting out, he opened the back door and lifted Lisa out of her car seat while the snow still fell. "Come on Lisa, Grandpa, Aunt Steph, and Uncle Rodger are waiting."

Lisa slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them with her little hands in their mittens. They were her favorite pair. They were blue, and Carla's mom, Grandma Greer, had made them when she and Grandpa Greer had visited a week ago. Since then, Lisa would not wear any other mittens with her coat when going out. Lisa was so proud of them.

Ed carried his daughter and held his wife's hand as she carried Jacob up the steps of the church, where they were greeted by several parishioners. Ed did not come in uniform this time. Instead, he wore a dark charcoal gray suit coat and pants with a dress shirt and tie; Carla wore a Christmas dress of black velvet. Both Lisa and Jacob had each been given a new outfit for this special night. He preferred his Army dress greens, but also understood the congregation's feelings and his father's position of trying to keep them satisfied. He recalled what had happened years ago when he was home the day his sister had married, and Ed and the other Joes showed up in uniform. Because of this, Ed realized, how difficult things were for his father, trying to please his congregation and be proud of his son at the same time. Several people greeted Ed and his family as they walked up the stairs of the small church.

Opening the heavy door, a blast of warm air hit them along with the smell of pine. The church had been decorated with evergreens throughout. Ed breathed deeply, letting the scent fill his senses. His father walked up. "Ed, you made it. I was getting concerned," his father said, hugging him. Pastor Steen took his granddaughter from his son and held her. "Hello Lisa," he beamed and leaned over to hug Carla and baby Jacob.

"Look PawPaw," Lisa excitedly proclaimed upon seeing her Grandfather, showing him the blue mittens.

"My! Those are very pretty Lisa," Pastor Steen remarked smiling," Where did you get them?"

"From Me Maw," Lisa beamed, referring to Carla's mother.

"Well!" Pastor Steen happily said, as he watched his son start to remove his granddaughter's coat. "Those are just beautiful, and so are you."

"Hi Dad," Carla said, hugging him back as Lifeline was removing Lisa's coat.

"Ed, if you are going to sing tonight with your sister in the church choir, you'd better get down there, son," Pastor Steen informed his son.

"Thanks Dad," Ed nodded, knowing it was getting to be almost that time.

Ed had sung not only in his father's church choir but also in the church choir on base. Nodding and kissing Carla on the cheek, he said, "I will see you in a bit Carla," then whispered in her ear, _"I Love you."_

Carla smiled as she watched her husband go down the flight of stairs to the basement of the church. "I guess we need to get our seats," she smiled to Ed's father, who nodded. As Carla walked through the double doors, which led into church, she was handed a candle to light later in the ceremony.

Carla walked into church holding baby Jacob, and Pastor Steen proudly carried his granddaughter down the aisle to the pews near the front; Carla wanted to have a clear view of her husband. Each pew was adorned with an oil-burning lamp amidst the decorations and would be lit when the lights were dimmed after the service's opening.

Carla sat down with their children, taking in the beautiful stain-glassed windows that depicted different scenes. She had recalled Ed telling her they had been handmade after certain biblical scenes when the church was built a hundred years ago. They were beautiful, and Carla smiled, realizing that Ed's father had been a pastor there for close to twenty years

Looking down, she saw Lisa focus on the humongous tree embellished with white lights placed on it near the podium from which the sermon was to be given. Off to the side of the tree was a beautiful Nativity set, each figure stood about a foot tall. They appeared to be hand-carved by someone who probably belonged to the church a long time ago. She would ask her father-in-law about them later on.

Lisa motioned her mom to bend closer to talk to her. She whispered, "Where's daddy?"

"Daddy is going to be up in a minute," Carla whispered, as Lisa looked at all the people around her. The church was so full that it seemed impossible to fit another person it in.

"Oh," Lisa answered, looking at everything around her. Carla smiled as Jacob slept in her arms.

**Meanwhile…**

After walking down the stairs to the choir room located in the basement, Ed peeked into the glass window of the door. Steph was in a choir robe with the others. She turned to look around, and her face caught sight of him. Steph ran to the door and opened it, grabbing her older brother in a hug. She stepped back to examine her brother's appearance; other than the tired expression he bore, he seemed okay

"Ed!" she squealed then giggled. "I thought you would never make it!"

"I…I have not sung in a while," Ed softly told her.

"That is ok Ed; I know you will do fine. I'm just worried about my performance," Steph said

"Hey, Ed," Peter, Steph's husband, said, shaking his brother-in-law's hand. "Long time no see. Glad you made it." Ed smiled and watched Peter leave to go get in line upstairs. As Ed watched Peter leave, he recalled wishing his sister had not married, thinking she had been too young years ago. Ed realized not too long after Steph married that his feelings were not only the older, protective brother in him, but a bit of jealously that made him feel that way. His sister had found someone to share her happiness with, while Ed, at that time, had not. Steph was lucky; Ed knew she could not have found a better husband, and he a better brother-in-law.

"Rodger seems okay," Lifeline smiled at his sister, returning from his thoughts.

Steph hit Lifeline's arm. "I wish you would not call him that," she kidded. They all called Peter, "Rodger", since he had always answered the firehouse radio as "_Rodger that,"_ andthe nickname just stuck.

"Let's get you ready. Mrs. Porter made these new robes just for us since, well, the ones we had were worn out." Ed slipped on the choir robe, and Steph gave her brother a thumbs up.

"What songs are we doing, Steph?" Ed asked, fussing with the choir robe.

"We are singing _O Holy Night_. I am starting solo, and you all are to join in with the chorus and second stanza," Steph smiled. "So, you are lucky up to that point."

Ed breathed a sigh of relief until he heard the last words Steph spoke. "What are you talking about '_til that point_?"

"You are going to do _Silent Night _solo 'til we all join in on the chorus part at the end of the service. Didn't I tell you on the phone?" She explained trying to look shocked for _forgetting_.

"I am what?!" Ed flustered as he was straightening his robe a bit more.

Steph looked at her watch. "Oh my!" Before Ed could ask another question, Steph quickly walked off. Ed watched his sister walk away, shaking his head, realizing he should have figured her to do something like that. "Leave it to Steph, to be able to...._forge_t..." he murmured, starting to smile.

"Places everyone!" Steph loudly said, over the noise in the choir room.

"Where am I, Steph? Am I in the back?" Lifeline hoped, since her solo was about to begin.

"No, you are right behind me in the front, so go get in line upstairs," Steph informed. Lifeline nodded as they made their way up the stairs.

Lining in single file, Lifeline stood behind Steph and took a huge breath. Starting to sweat, he suddenly felt his heart pounding. _It was for sure going to explode_, Lifeline felt. He took another deep breath, trying to calm his nerves Steph heard her brother inhale sharply and looked behind her at him. She saw him look to the ceiling, trying to keep from being nervous. Lifeline looked straight ahead and saw Steph glance at him and then back at the congregation awaiting them. As she looked between her brother and the congregation, Steph reached back and squeezed his hand, letting him know all would be well.

**Back in the main room of church where service is held**

The music started, the doors opened, and everyone rose from their seats as the choir started to make their way in a single file down the main aisle. Steph started to sing as they walked, her voice carrying through the church. When she reached the chorus, the choir joined in. Ed's voice carried and harmonized with the other men of the group. Ed smiled as he sang; it felt wonderful to do since the song was one of his favorites. He looked at the crowd in the church around him. Ed knew most of the congregation, and he knew that many knew what he did for a living. He was quite sure that most of the parishioners were remembering what happened when Steph married; and even though many forgave him, they still knew that he was uneasy being around them, and the fact that he hoped his voice would be in tune with the rest of the choir. Ed desperately did not want to mess this wonderful evening up. Looking to the front pew, he saw his wife and children. Renewing his confidence and pushing those fears aside, Ed held his head a little higher and walked a little straighter, singing with renewed spirit upon seeing them.

_O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
Til He appeared and the soul felt it's worth  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn  
Fall on your knees_

_O hear the angel voices  
O night divine!  
O night when Christ was born  
O night divine!  
O night, O night divine!_

Carla whispered to their daughter, "There is daddy."

Lisa's eyes widened seeing her father coming with a group of people singing as they came down the aisle. She did not recognize her father right away since he now wore a choir robe. Realizing she spotted her daddy, Lisa smiled and waved to her father. Ed smiled and gave a small wave to her as he walked up the aisle.

_Fall on your knees  
O hear the angel voices  
O night divine!  
O night when Christ was born  
O night divine!  
O night, O night divine!_

_  
And in His Name, all oppression shall cease  
Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we  
Let all within us praise his holy name  
Christ is the Lord!  
Their name forever praise we _

_Noel, Noel  
O night, O night Divine  
Noel, Noel  
O night, O night Divine_

_Noel, Noel  
O night, O holy Divine_

The choir took their seats as the service began. Ed looked at his wife and children sitting a few pews back, his mind going to them this Christmas Eve. His life had been blessed when the former Joe medic was reunited with the former Joe doctor. He could not have asked for anything else this Christmas season. He was home from deployment, and his family was around him. He had spent so many Christmases without them or even his father or sister. Ed thought of that winter day Steph was to marry and all that went wrong, only to be made right. A new relationship started that day with his father, and the bond between the two of them had only been getting stronger over the years.

Ed thought of the Christmas, five years ago, when he proposed to Carla. She had no idea he was going to ask; and likewise, he had no idea if she would accept. Yes, Ed had spent many Christmases alone and lonely, but the last several years had been filled with so many blessings that his mind began to forget all those unpleasant memories from his past.

As Ed thought of his family, Carla sat there listening to what was being said about the blessings of the holiday season. Her mind pondered over several Christmases, and she thought of the holidays before her marriage and with her family, recalling the happy times she had with them. She also thought of the holidays with the Joes, some good, some bad, some lonely, but it was Ed who was always there. Yes, as Pastor Steen noted, this was the season for blessings, and one way or another, through blessings, she had made it all these years.

Pastor Steen finished his sermon; the service had been beautiful. He spoke gently, "We are going to turn out the lights, but each of you has been given a candle. Please light it as the lit candle comes around. Please also join us in singing _Silent Night_."

The lights clicked off, and all that was glowing was the lamps at the end of the pews and the white lights on the Christmas tree.

Lifeline slowly stood up, clearing his throat. Steph squeezed his hand.

Lifeline looked down and smiled in the dark. Taking a deep breath, he started to sing, his voice carrying.

_Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

As Lifeline sang, he watched the candles as they were being lit, each one carrying a flame of hope. Lifeline carried hope in his heart, and he had to keep it there. He had found out that when he returned to base, he would be going back to the GI Joe team. They had been reinstated and knew that the world had hope now, but he would not dwell on that anymore right now. Lifeline had way too many blessings this year to let that get in the way It was Christmas, and he had his family. He continued to sing, the choir plus the congregation started to sing also.

_Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Saviour is born  
Christ, the Saviour is born_

Carla sang with everyone there, tears running down her cheeks; she had always loved this song. There was something special about Christmas Eve services, whether it was here, with her family, or at their home base. She held her candle in one hand, as the baby slept in the other, almost like a lullaby by the singing members.

_Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

When they were done, there was a moment of silence and the lights came on. Carla blew out the candle she held like the others around her did. There was no music, just quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Pastor Steen smiled to everyone and started to walk down the center aisle, soon after, the choir followed. Steph and Lifeline in the front, and the rest followed. Soon, everyone started to leave; however, Carla sat there.

"Mommy, are we going to leave now?" Lisa asked.

"No, not yet honey. We have to wait on daddy and Grandpa, remember?" Carla said, drying her eyes with a tissue.

"Mommy, are you sad?" Lisa questioned.

"No sweetheart, these are tears of joy," Carla smiled. Before she could say anymore, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the eyes of her husband, who was still in the choir robe. Lifeline smiled down to her.

"Daddy!" Lisa cried, reaching for her father.

Lifeline bent over and picked up her daughter, kissing her on the forehead.

"Lisa, did you have a nice time tonight?" Lifeline asked. "We have a very big day tomorrow." Ed smiled, holding his daughter close. Under their luggage in the jeep were several presents from Santa.

"Yes," she answered with a yawn, trying not to fall asleep.

"I'd better get you to Grandpa's house," Ed softly told Lisa, hugging her. Carla stood up. From a distance, Pastor Steen looked from his office doorway and smiled at the family his son had given him. Lifeline, reaching the end of the aisle, sat his daughter down. "Wait with mom a minute," he told Lisa as he removed the choir robe. Walking down stairs, he hung it on a hanger, and seeing Steph, he hugged her. "You going to dad's tonight?" Lifeline asked.

"No, Pete and I are going home. We figured you would be tired, and besides, I will see you in a few hours," she grinned looking at the clock, thinking of the sunrise service.

"You're right," Lifeline said, hugging her. "I'll see you then." Both of them walked up the stairs, seeing Carla and the children with his father.

"Merry Christmas, Ed," Steph told her brother.

"Merry Christmas, Steph," Lifeline replied as she went to the car that Pete was waiting in.

"Shall we go, son?" Pastor Steen asked, since they were staying at the Steen residence.

"Yes," Lifeline noted, seeing him hold a sleeping Lisa and Carla with Jacob sleeping in her arms. "I believe we are ready."

"Son, I am so glad you all were able to come home for Christmas," Pastor Steen told him as they started to leave.

"So am I, Dad, so am I," Lifeline answered.

Top of Form 3

Bottom of Form 3


End file.
